1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction technology for a steering wheel for vehicle steering that is mounted to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, JP, A, 2001-55149, for example, discloses a steering wheel for vehicle steering that comprises, in particular, a configuration wherein an electrical structure (display) is arranged on the driver's side. According to the steering wheel described in JP, A, 2001-55149, a display is mounted on the driver's side of the steering wheel, and an electric harness for supplying electricity to the electrical structure is wired to the display via a guide tube that is laid within a covering layer.
There is a desire for a design of a steering wheel in which an electric harness for an electrical structure is simply wired on the steering wheel without using other members such as the guide tube described in JP, A, 2001-55149.